


Home Remedy

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Tough love, tough care. Saizo’s expressions of affection were certainly one of a kind, especially when he has to care for you while you’re sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: THIS REQUEST CAME FROM THE SUMMER, BUT I MANAGED TO FINALLY COMPLETE IT DURING ONE SLEEPLESS SATURDAY EVENING A COUPLE MONTHS AGO~ ( ᐛ )و HOPE YOU’RE ENJOYING THE SPAM!

"What am I going to do with you."

The grunted remark was less of a question than it was a remark of rough-edged exasperation. Similarly, having your lover fucking you at a punishing rhythm was a tender display of affection, one to note considering who that person was.

Truly, you were tempting fate by attempting to carry on your duties as Valla's reigning ruler, despite having to deal with a bothersome fever. After all, no matter where you were or what you were doing, Saizo always had an eye on you some way or another. That unwavering dedication was suitable from servant to master--as he had displayed to Ryoma--but he went even further, as a husband merely attending to his spouse. Though, by now, this was your third attempt to sneak out of bed, only to be immediately caught and reprimanded by your lover.

Over the past few days, he had been adamant and stern over making sure that you were resting properly and adhering to the castle doctor's orders. While this was a guise to his innermost concerned, tender feelings, you were more than aware that your stubbornness would be wearing away at his patience.

Which finally snapped just a moment ago.

Your mind was clouded, your body scorching, sensations--which otherwise had made you feel miserable with your recent fever--were now pleasant, wondrous. Face planted against your pillow, a thin sheet of sweat covered your naked body, for once not in dire need of being bundled in a blanket. Unable to offer him a proper sentence, you only shuddered while he continued to pummel his cock into your center, his hands gripping onto your hips firmly while he maintained a hard, thorough tempo.

Under a different context, you knew that his fingers would be traveling over your body, teasing your skin with his _thorough_ knowledge on where you were most sensitive. But now, with this moment fueled by his irritation and his concern for you, his hands would only remain on keeping you still and restrained, while the aggressive pace of his thrusts left you weak with pleasure.

From this position, you couldn't look back, even though you would've wanted to see his expression. His face, always obscured by a mask except during moments between just you both--would undoubtedly be tight, evident by his clenched teeth and the glare in his eyes. Knowing that beyond such an intimidating expression was genuine love for you only furthered the delightful weakness in your body.

Though, this thought seemed to be conflicted by Saizo suddenly bending forward. The differing body heat between you became evident, even more alluring as you heard him growl out, "Don't take this the wrong way. This is me wearing you out so you'll stop getting out of bed." The sound of a grunt followed while he drew back, never once slowing down or easing the pace of his thrusts. "When you feel better enough, we're going to have a _long_ discussion over all this."

His hands squeezed your hips, eliciting another moan out of you. "Is that clear?"

At last, you found it within yourself to finally speak up, however breathless you sounded. "Y-Yes...it was...clear..."

However, you then turned your head back at last, offering him a quick glance as you teased, "...Doctor Saizo~"

Unsurprisingly, you weren't going to have the strength to make your way to the throne room for a good while.


End file.
